Truthful Changes
by silenttcb
Summary: This is a different take on what would have happened if Zuko had chosen to fight against Azula at Ba Sing Se. At the last moment, as he is over looking the chaos, he decides. What will happen now? Will Katara keep her head, or lose her heart? Can they help save the world? M for later chapters, violence. Zuko/Katara,
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello and welcome!

This is my first ever Avatar the Last Airbender fic! I've been reading a lot of Zuko/Katara and finally decided to kick one of these off myself! I'm an avid reader and I haven't found anything new with this pairing lately, so I decided I would do my own! Alright, without further adieu, I hope you enjoy! Please review, I would like to know how everyone is enjoying this story!

 **Truthful Changes**

Chapter 1: Made

When Zuko entered the dim light of the connecting chamber in the Catacombs of old Ba Sing Se, his eyes swept over the scene of Dai-Li agents lining the outer walls. The Avatar was engaged in a fierce battle with Azula and as she sliced down a stream of sparkling fire, the Avatar dodged clumsily, landing ten feet away from where Zuko himself stood. As Azula straightened and paused her assault, her eyes met Zuko's for a brief moment before the young Prince turned his gazed upon the Avatar whom he had spent the last three years of his life hunting. Then for a brief moment, his amber eyes traveled across the room where the petite water bender was locked in a battle with two large agents clad in green. He knew they couldn't win this fight without him.

His choice was made.

Aang's eyes widen as Zuko let a stream of fire burst from his fist, hurdling it at his sister in a glorious arch of heated flame. Azula flipped away from her brother's attack, jumping as high as she could and then curling into a ball to roll across the ground. She popped up on her feet, her fists clenched at the betrayal of the one person she could always control with the right words.

"Traitor!" She roared, and the battle for the city began.

Aang quickly floated to Zuko's side and together they unleashed a flurry of attacks at the Fire Princess. A mix of fire and air swirled through the room, the Prince and Avatar fighting side by side.

The Avatar sent a massive gust of wind shooting forward, which Azula ducked from but was met with a stream of her brothers fire traveling along the ground; she narrowly escaped. Three Dai-Li agents moved in next to the Princess as she righted herself, and began throwing rocks towards the Avatar and The Fire Prince. Aang and Zuko jumped out of the way in opposite directions. Aang took off into the air and landed nearly on the other side of the Catacomb. Zuko jumped to his feet and continued the desperate assault on the Dai-Li as rock and fire clawed for him in a flurry of elements.

One of the agents clenched his hand and ripped a boulder of dirt from the ground, separating the rock and forming them into large, deadly spikes. Zuko's eyes were trained on his sister who had turned from his battle to fight against the Avatar. He was keeping the Princess and the Agents at bay with tornado's of wind circling the enemy. He caught what the man was doing a moment too late, and as he evade the earthbender's attack, one of the spikes caught him in the side and large gash ripped through his tender flesh.

In his panic, a large wall of fire filled the room and the Dai-Li agents were forced to move farther back or risk being burned by the wall. With the skill of a master, Zuko sent the wall searing across the room, his flames chasing down the traitors of Ba Sing Se.

It was at that moment that his eyes flashed to Azula and it was in the same beat that he saw his sister posed in preparation for the lightning attack. In front of Azula;s sight's, fighting like a true warrior and master Waterbender was the kind Watertribe girl who had offered to heal his scar. Azula was going to kill her. The only person outside of his Uncle whom he had opened up to about his mother.

Zuko knew he had to try.

He closed his eyes and took a wider stance. Inhaling a deep breath, he forced himself to focus, and let out all the feelings that had once been left unchecked. His right hand circled above his head and his left hand mirrored the movement at his waste. He felt the pull, fet the strength humming deeply through his chi pathways. The energy grew and cackled as the electricity sprang to life and trailed around his finger tips. He circled his hands back and it was complete.

His eyes snapped open and Zuko unleashed the fury of lightning from him, sending it flying at his only sibling.

Azula had no time to dodge, the lightning shot her full force, and she collapsed to the ground spasming as small bouts of electricity trailed along her ivory skin. The smell of burning flesh wafted the air around them, Azula's body jolting forcefully and then suddenly becoming still and quiet. The Dai-Li agents immediately refocused their attention at the Firebending Prince, and all but the two men fighting the airbender and the waterbender came rushing after Zuko at once.

He fought with all his might, wave after wave of fire flying across the cavern. Sweat beaded his brow, his muscles tensed with every kick, but the gnawing pain in his side made his movements less coordinated.

"Zuko!" The panicked shout of his uncle reached his ears just a massive fire stream shot a line between him and the attacking earthbenders. They jumped back from the assault just as Iroh fell into a protective stance by the side of his nephew.

"I'll hold them off, get the Avatar out of here!" Iroh roared, fire spilling from his hands and engulfing half the room in flames.

Orange and yellow shrouded the chamber inches away from the ceiling, the magnificent difference between Zuko's bending and Iroh's an unimaginable gap. Iroh's age and experience proved far superior to the young Prince. This was the power of the Dragon of the West, the true power of a Master of Master's.

The banished Prince wasted no time, he assessed his surrounding and found Aang engaged with three of the Dai-Li, but the young Avatar was holding his own decently enough. The Waterbending girl who was right of Aang however, was standing over Azula's body with a stricken look on her face. Her arms held two long, wide tentacles of water and she seemed unaware that a Dai-Li agent was rushing at her from across the otherside of the room. As fast as his legs carried him, he ran to the waterbender's side.

Just as a stone was thrown at the tan girl, Zuko kicked the hurtling rock out of the air and shattered it into dust. He landed on the far side of the water girl, sending more fire at the agent and tipping the man off balance. The second wave took the traitor off his feet, leaving the agent unconscious on a rock. Zuko swiveled to face the widened and horrified eyes of the young Watertribe girl.

Her deep blue eyes suddenly hardened, and the tentacles of water in her hand wrapped completely around the downed Fire Princess, and a blue light immediately lit up their area of the cave.

Zuko's jaw dropped ever so slightly in astonishment, up until that moment, having never seen anything like what this girl was displaying before his eyes. He had connected the dots that she was a healer, but this was incredible. He shook the wonder off, the imminent danger more pressing.

"What are you doing!" He screamed, the sound of rock shattering surrounded the cave like area, just as he sent two blasts of fire at the agents coming their way.

"I'm healing her!" The Waterbender yelled, her hands holding the water wrapped around his Sister's body. His eyes shrunk down into slits as the younger brother took in the appearance of his arrogant, blood thirsty sister.

"We don't have time for that! We need to leave. Now!" Zuko urged, sending a kick across the room, knocking down two more balls of rock spikes.

"I'm almost done!" Katara assured him, and sure enough as most of her burnt flesh knitted enough so Azula would live, Katara shot to her feet, letting the waterfall to soak the ground.

Without anymore hesitation, the Fire Prince and the Watertribe girl sprinted towards the Avatar. Together, air, fire, and water, fought as one unit, one by one deflecting and striking back at the Dai-Li.

Abruptly, through the roof of the cave, a loud groaning-roar echoed around the battle, and the trio looked up at the opening above the waterfall, Appa appearing in the hole. Shouts from Sokka and Toph brought relief to the two people who knew them, they had to escape. Blue eyes snapped to the Fire Prince, who had once been their enemy, as he was sending fire in every direction. The taught muscle in his jaw line clenched as he concentrated and a small pride swelled in Katara for bringing him to their side.

"Zuko, we have to go! Come on!" The watertribe girl shouted and together they dashed for the waterfall a few feet away. Aang was flying closely behind, knocking out rocks that flew as they went to make their escape.

"Grab me." Katara called, and the firebender securely wrapped his arm around her waist and held on. Concentrating carefully, the Master Waterbender twisted the water around them in a giant stream, and Zuko felt his feet lift the ground and the pair were quickly settled on top of the sky bison. He'd never been on the sky bison before, and standing on top of the incredible beast flooded him with a soft recognition. For once, he'd done the right thing.

The sound of booming thunder abruptly shook the room, and Katara had just enough time to scream as Aang, who had almost reached Appa, suddenly plummeted head first into the water below. A piercing war cry claimed the air and before anyone could stop her, Katara lept from the bisons back. She swung her hands and pulled the water up to catch her, and landed right next to Aang. Scooping up his limp form, her blue eyes fluttered over to the Fire Princess the waterbender had healed moments ago.

Azula was laying on her stomach, hand stretched out and finger tips smoking. The psychotic grin on her face told Katara everything.

She hugged Aang tightly, tears on her cheeks, and whisked them both up and on the back of Appa where all her friends were waiting for her. Then together they fled, leaving Ba Sing Se to its conquers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Truthful Changes**

Chapter 2: Ships

Zuko watched in awe as Katara brought the young Avatar back to life with water from the spirit Oasis. He had never seen anything more astounding in his life. It should have been impossible, but there the bald monk was, eyes barely cracked and breathing quick and shallow. The Watertribe boy that had been with their group while he hunted them, glared daggers at him as they flew through the raging storms. Katara held the Avatar tightly to her chest, her arms secured carefully around his thin frame.

The Watertribe boy crawled to perch next to Katara, whispering quietly but heatedly to her, his face turned down in disdain. Zuko caught the glare of the woman, her eyes sharp on the other male and the words "He saved us." reached his ears through the roaring of the rain. The young warriors eyes shot to him, his mouth hanging open in utter disbelief. Zuko glared, daring this foolish Watertribe boy to say different, to which he turned his soft blue eyes to stare out into the ocean ahead. The earthbender, riding next to Zuko and clutching the bisons furr for dear life, grinned over at him with her unblinking eyes.

"Good choice, Sparky."

Zuko made an irritated snort and the earthbender only chuckled at his expense. He could tell this was going to be a long and frustrating transition.

But when he looked back over at the waterbender still clutching the young boy close, her eyes locked with his and he saw in them a deep admiration and respect. He saw in them exactly how strong the impact of his choice had made on her and he was glad for it. He gave her a smile, small and rare but earned. She'd tipped the scales in this war by melting the heart of a frozen Firebender.

The Watertribe pair sat together with the Avatar as they made their way across the ocean to unknown places.

After an hour of flying, the rains began to clear and a soft gray-blue sky painted across the horizon, the defeat of Azula did not take the Avatar from them on this night. The moon peaked from the top of a lonely mountain range far off in the distance, the soft glimmer of light bringing a sense of hope to the riders of the sky bison.

It didn't take long before they were in a bay surrounded by Watertribe ships, and Aapa landed them safely on the helm of the ship floating at the front of the Watertibe fleet. Zuko had seen many Watertribe ships before, but never had he been privy to being on one. The ship clearly belonged to the commander of the fleet and Zuko felt apprehension fill him as Appa laid down noisily. The heart heavy hero's began moving immediately. Zuko and the earthbender slid quickly off the bison, the two sharing mutual feelings about flying.

"Zuko, come here." Katara called from her place at Aapa's head.

Zuko moved to stand at the side of the bison, just as the Watertribe boy slid down next the firebender.

"I'm going to pass Aang down to you and Sokka. We'll take him below, I need to check him over."

"I'll grab his head, you grab his torso." The Watertribe boy, Sokka, stated. He was putting his personal feelings aside in favor of the safety of his friend.

"Okay, lower him down slowly." Zuko called up to Katara, who only nodded and began lowering Aang as carefully as she could down to her brother and Zuko. The two caught the Avatar with ease, and together the young men carried the injured Avatar passed concerned Watertribe's men.

"Sokka, what happened?" A smooth, deep voice echoed from the face of a much older man, who followed the two closely.

"It's not good, Dad." Sokka said gravely.

Katara jogged, following the procession of Zuko, Sokka, Aang and her father. Her soft features were twisted with worry, creasing her usually serene face.

"Katara, tell me." Hakoda asked gently.

"I need to check Aang first, after I'm sure he's alright we'll explain everything." Then her eyes met her father's so she could deliver the most vital and devastating news.

"Ba Sing Se is lost."

Hokada clenched his fist, his face contorted into a look of anguish and he stopped following the four people, turning away to be alone with his thoughts.

Two Watertribe's men opened the flap leading to the upper room, allowing Sokka and Zuko to pass through with Aang and remain unhindered. Once inside the small room, a stairwell jutted down into the bottom part of the boat and Sokka lead them down, attempting to joustle Aang as little as possible. Katara reminded on their heels. Once in the room below the ship, the two boys waited patiently as the waterbender moved about the room, grabbing blankets and furrs and creating a comfortable space for Aang. Finally satisfied that the bed was comfortable enough, she motioned for them to lay Aang down. Gently, they placed him in the nest and Katara kneeled next to the sleeping boy, her hands resting on his head as she monitored his breathing.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sokka whispered, the slight edge of fear evident as he watched his sister who had raised him.

Katara looked down at the sleeping boy, his breathing shallow but steady. "Yes. Because he has to be." The resolve in her voice left Sokka feeling numb.

"We'll be right outside if you need us." Zuko offered quietly.

"I'll call if I do." Katara conceded, and together Zuko and Sokka climbed the stairs and left her to tend Aangs injury. It had been a long night for all of them.

As soon as the boys had exited, Sokka pinned Zuko with a curious scrutiny.

"So...you changed sides?"

"Yep."

Sokka's expresion turned serious. "Katara said you saved her, what exactly happened down there?"

Zuko closed his eyes and turned away from Sokka, the full force of him almost killing Azula sending a pain of regret shooting through him. He did it because it was right, and even though she was a monster, she was still his sister. After a long moment, he finally whispered,

"Azula almost shot Katara with lightning. I shot Azula first."

Sokka's face turned white and his eyes wandered to the cabin his own sister was in. He plopped down heavily, his head resting in his hands. Zuko sat across from him, neither of them realized that a quiet audience had gathered, listening intently on the recount of the battle under Ba Sing Se. Zuko focused hard on the ground, his eyes clouded over with exhaustion.

"Katara talked to me while we were imprisoned together, she was...kind to me. I didn't deserve it but she was any way."

"She's like that." Sokka laughed, "She can't stand the idea of not helping people, she tries to see the good in everyone. Its annoying sometimes, but other times it can be pretty amazing."

Zuko raised his good eyebrow, "You love her."

"Of course I do, that's what brothers are for, right?"

The look of surprise was not lost on Sokka and he peered suspiciously at the Fire Prince and then Sokka's eyes widened in recognition.

"Oh no!" He coughed, "You thought-Ugh! Me? With my sister? No!"

Zuko grumbled in embarrassment and looked away. "I didn't know! You're both around the same age right?"

Female laughter caused them both to whip their heads around, and Toph was standing a few feet away from them. She had her hand on her hip and was grinning like mad.

Zuko blushed a small tint of pink, "Do you want to know what happened or not?"

"Yeah, but gross, she's my sister!" Sokka stuck his tongue out for emphasis.

Toph walked over and sat on the other side of Sokka, crossing her legs and leaning back on her hands.

"We all want to know what happened." She waved her hand across the ship, and Zuko looked around the Watertribe warriors who were clearly waiting for Zuko to continue. When they had gathered around them, neither Sokka or Zuko could tell.

Zuko hung his head, fighting the embarrassment, and continued, "Azula had the Dai-Li capture my Uncle, and she told me that if I joined her I could return home. But it isn't a home I want to return to. I walked to the connecting chamber and it was absolute chaos, and just before Azula attacked Aang, I attacked her. Their were agents everywhere. Aang and I just started fighting together. We were outnumbered by a lot. My Uncle somehow managed to get away from the Dai-Li and he started fighting Azula and her agents with me." Here Zuko paused, looking around at all the faces captivated by his story. Every face was solem and completely focused.

The man who Sokka had referred to as Dad was standing just a ways outside the circle of men, his eyes glued on the Prince of the Fire Nation.

"We all managed to keep them back, but when I looked over at Katara she was fighting one of the Dai-Li and couldn't see Azula. I know that stance so before she had a chance, I shot Azula with lightning. She went down. I rushed to Katara's side and she healed Princess Azula even though Azula almost killed her. It wasn't long after that, that you showed up and we made a break for it. You know the rest."

Sokka remained quiet, contemplating. Zuko hung his head and whispered, "My Uncle, I don't know if he survived."

"Your Uncle? The good guy with a big belly?"

"Yeah, he came for me and I couldn't...I couldn't save him."

"We'll get him back, Zuko. Your on our side now."

Zuko just nodded in acceptance, he couldn't imagine things going another way.

Hakoda tentatively approached, "And the Avatar?"

Zuko caught the older man's gaze and then quickly looked away, having wanted to leave out this part but knowing it would be impossible.

"Azula recovered enough from Katara's healing that just as we were climbing on the Avatar's bison, she shot him with lightning. She almost died, and of course, the only thing she could think about was killing him." Zuko seethed angrily, his fist clenched tightly beside him. "I should have seen it coming." He growled.

Hakoda's face softened, sweeping over the posture of the young fire Fire Pince and the deep scar covering half of his face. He saw a tortured child, an outcast who did not have parents to love and accept him. Ozai was a cruel and ruthless leader, there was no doubt the man was the same as a father. His hand came the rest on the shoulder of the young man, and Zuko's body tensed and his eyes met Hakoda's as the man bent down to be eye level with him.

"You did the best you could, son. Aang is alive because of you, and you protected my daughter. Whatever has been in your past is gone, today you are an ally. You are welcome on my ship and among my brother's. Thank you, for what you have done." Zuko's breath had caught in his throat, in all his years, he'd never even thought something kind would come out of a man from another nation. Everyone hated the Fire Nation, in that moment as Hakoda of the Watertribe removed his hand from Zuko's shoulder, he knew that he would follow this path until the end.

Hakoda left the teens, and began discussing things with his men, needing the word to get out to the other ships in his fleet.

"So," Sokka began carefully, "Have you ever had seal jerky?"

Zuko raised his eyebrow and let out a grutle, "No."

A massive grin spilt Sokka's face as he stood up. "Come on, you have to try it. You'll never taste anything more amazing!"

"Alright." Zuko stood to follow the watertribe boy to the other side of the ship, his thoughts swimming as the sun began to light up the dark sky, a soft blue ushering in the new day.

A new day, and a new future.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello! I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this updated but here it is, Chapter 3 of Truthful Changes! I promise I am going to keep writing. I have another Fic I'm working on and it can sometimes be difficult to bounce between. Alright without any more ramblings, here you go! Enjoy! This one is also much longer! YAY!

* * *

 **Truthful Changes**

Chapter 3: Injured

Zuko, Sokka, Hakoda, and Bato sat together above deck while Katara worked busily behind the boat's curtain. Toph had fallen asleep against Appa, her soft snores mixing with the mens heavy breathing. The riveting chaos and adrenaline had put Zuko's harping wound out of his notice. Now, with the soft whispers of the sea and morning light brushing over the horizon, the full force of searing pain returned. His annoyance was clear, but he refused to clean the wound until they knew the Avatar was safe. They waited anxiously for the Waterbender, soft conversation coming and going as time ticked mercilessly by. Each moment felt like endless hours.

The men rose to their feet as Katara emerged from below deck, her eyes tired but her expression hopeful. The sun began to rise behind her, bathing her in the ethereal light that was the heart of Zuko's element. Her chestnut hair shimmered as the rays touched brown skin, blue eyes brighter than the purest of rivers. She looked the beacon of salvation, a lantern in the dark. His breath was stolen from him and his heart flipped in a way he had never known it could.

Uncrossing his arms sent a shockwave of pain, jolting him from his uncomfortable feeling.

As the other's went to meet her, Zuko slipped behind Appa, his wound demanding his immediate attention now that Katara had joined them.

Hakoda pulled her into his arms, the deep release of her breath a comfortable relief. Sokka wrapped his arms around his younger sister, the family embracing a moment of peace together. Hakoda smiled with pride as he glanced lovingly into the face of his only daughter. She resembles her mother in both appearance and spirit, his late wife's living mark upon the world. Katara sent him an exhausted smile and his chest swelled with the utmost pride. Sweat beaded her brow, circles forming under her eyes, lips dry and parched.

The world owed her for the life of its savior. A healer, a warrior, and the Southern Princess.

"How is the Avatar?" Bato inquired lightly.

"He'll live, but he's weak. I don't know how long he'll be asleep. I'm going to have to continue to heal him for a while."

"Thank goodness." Sokka breathed, letting go of Katara and stepping out of the hug.

"Let's go down and get some rest." Hakoda said softly.

"Let me get Toph." Sokka muttered, breaking completely away from the group to scoop up the sleeping Earthbender.

Toph remained unaware, snuggling into Sokka's chest as he carried her gently to a comfortable place. Hakoda watched closely at his son, who had grown before his eyes into a very caring man. Once more the chief's chest swelled with pride but this time, a bitter-sweetness seeming to encompass the feeling. His children had grown without him and his heart ached.

"I need to talk to Zuko, first."

Hakoda smiled softly, and gave Katara a knowing look, "Don't be long." With that, the Water Chief turned and followed his son.

"I'm proud of you, Katara." Bato offered as he trailed his Chief to the sleeping quarters of the boat, steps quick and firm.

She simply nodded, spotting Zuko's hair behind Appa and her hand clasped around her mother's necklace. It baffled her, now that she had a moment to process. The Prince of the Fire Nation, who had once been an enemy, was now an ally. She had done the impossible. With confidence and strength, she crossed the short length of the ship and rounded up Appa to thank the Prince properly. He had turned the tides of the battle and if he hadn't chosen their side, Aang might not be alive. They all might now be alive.

When she was finally standing in front of him and the sight that greeted her was not what she had been expecting. His eyes were sharp and focused and for a moment, she only stood rigidly observing him.

Katara completely escaped the Fire Prince's notice, his concentration undivided.

Zuko's side felt as if a torch was pressed to it. The blood had dried against his tunic, he'd managed to pry it off except for the piece still firmly glued to his side, the laceration causing dark spots in his vision. He leaned cross-legged against the side of the boat, his eyes closed in total focus. Taking a deep breath, he attempted to slowly pry his outer vest from where it was attached to his body, the instant throbbing sending a hiss from his mouth.

"Dammit!" The feeling of vulnerability and helpless began sinking into the pit of his stomach. His face suddenly hardened and in one sharp breath, the Fire Prince violently ripped the cloth from his body. The outer vest came free, along with more flowing maroon liquid. Immense pain racked through him, his teeth gritted tight while drawing sharp, quick breathes.

Now he just needed to pull off the inner shirt.

Zuko swallowed thickly and yanked the inner shirt, his face twisting, and blatant agony shaping him. The shirts were off but he was bleeding freely. Using the clean side of the fabric, he pressed roughly against it, grinding his teeth more in the process. Pain continued to snake around his back and up his shoulder. He should have taken care of it when they first landed on the ship. Growling, he kept the cloth against the side, red rapidly seeping through.

Hakoda's men had been sent out to the other ships, leaving the Chief Hakoda's ship to the Avatar's group and it's commander. Only one other Watertribe warrior remained, the right hand, General Bato. By the time Zuko noticed Katara watching him, he was attempting to wrap his gashing injury. She was staring at him oddly, causing him to frown in anger and embarrassment.

"Need something?" Zuko snapped, fatigue and sliced flesh providing him no patience, savior waterbender or not.

Her face showed signs of the toll from the night before, her azure eyes half lidded and shoulders slumped. She was clearly drained, the sun still shining off her warm skin.

"Aang is going to be fine." she mumbled.

"Is that all?"

"I came to tell you thank you, for saving my life."

Zuko opened his eyes, completely stiff as she lowered herself infront of him. Golden eyes followed her precisely as she lowered down. His irritation faded, the pain overwhelming him and he choked on his response.

"Welcome."

It was at that moment that Katara seemed to come to her senses, sweeping her eyes over the bare chested Prince and her mouth parted ever so slightly. Zuko missed the stunned expression on her face as his eyes were averted. Katara's soft gasp made Zuko turn his head, and he followed her line of sight to his obviously ripped flesh. The angry gash started to form a puddle next to him. He hadn't realized the depth, and cursed the Dai-Li and the entire Fire Nation for bringing this war on them all.

"Let me see it."

Zuko tore his eyes away, his expression suggesting that she had asked the absolute impossible,

"I just need to bandage it."

Her face softened as she took Zuko in, his past a clear torment that Katara wished she knew how to heal.

"Zuko, let me help you. It needs more than a bandage." Her caring voice and gentle eyes almost did him in. He turned away, wincing as he crossed his arms across his toned chest. He grumbled in annoyance as he scooted to sit up straight.

"It's not bad," he grumbled. "I can take care of it." The verbal protest was wavering, the pain chasing away his stubbornness.

Katara was having none of it.

"I'm healing it." Without another word, she uncorked her water skin, and the clear liquid followed her command as it encased her hands.

"No."

"You saved my life, let me heal you."

"I can take care of myself." He growled, turning his amber eyes away from the young woman.

"I'm not saying you can't, but helping each other is what we do here. You'll get used to it. We've been through enough today."

From the corner of his eye, he could see the weariness of her and the want to care for him. Without a word, Zuko lifted his arm to give her more access to his injury and carefully she laid her water coated hands on the open wound. Zuko hissed again at the initial contact, both from the sting of pain and the cold chill the water left on his skin. Just like before with Azula and Aang, her hand began glowing a soft shade of blue, and a pleasant tingling washed over him as Katara concentrated. Painless pulling, as if his skin was being stretched out, pulled him into a sense of calm. The pain vanished all together. Her face was solem and focused, her eyes narrowed as she thoroughly healed.

Him, the banished Prince of the Fire Nation, who had hunted her and her friends since the Avatar first returned.

"You didn't have to." He said, guilt edging into his voice.

"No, I didn't."

She used the water to wash what little blood was left on his now perfectly unmarred skin. Then sent the water over the edge of the boat since it contained traces of blood in it. Zuko's hand felt along his side in amazement, the injury was completely gone. No even a scar remained. A smug look over came Katara as she watched Zuko's wide eyes feel the skill of her work. She suddenly noticed, as his hand was sliding over his side, that he was shirtless. The muscles on his chest were perfectly defined and toned, his shoulders and arms chiseled from years of intense bending.

For the first time, Katara realized that he was incredibly handsome.

A small blush filled her cheeks at the realization and she stood to brush herself off and threw away the thought. They were friend's now and that was nonsense she didn't need to worry about.

"Let's go get some sleep, I feel like I've been hit by the Fire Nation Drill."

Zuko gathered his bloody outer tunic and folded the inner tunic with it, his chest still exposed without his now stained clothing. He stood then, towering just slightly over the young woman's frame. He felt refreshed and his energy was up enough that some sleep was exactly what he needed. The little bit of seal jerky Sokka had shared with him hardly qualified as a meal, but all he wanted now was rest. Katara was looking away from him, her eyes focused on some unknown object in the distance.

"Thank you." Zuko smiled then, his amber eyes alight with gratitude for a kindness he felt he didn't deserve.

Katara's mouth hung open at the sight of it, the up turn of his mouth bringing beauty to his shimmering gold eyes. At her expression, his smile was slapped clean off, afraid he had upset her in some way.

"What?" He snapped, trying to overshadow his concern.

"Nothing… um, you have a nice smile." And she shuffled ahead of him, trying to cover her embarrassment.

She didn't catch the second smile or the look of appreciation, but Zuko knew he would make that choice all over again to eat seal jerky with Sokka and have Katara heal him. He felt at peace, and Aang was alive. He hoped his Uncle was safe, the worry for him creeping up once more and suddenly frowning, he stayed behind Katara's quiet steps.

They made their way down into the sleeping quarters, where Aang had been moved into one of the bunks. Zuko saw the room for the first time, and it was a comfortable space. Eight sleeping bunks lined the walls and a small table was built on the floor in the middle, large cushions surrounding it. Sokka and Hakoda were talking softly, crossed legged on two of the seats. The earthbending girl, Toph, Zuko remembered, had been placed in one of the lower bunks across from Aang. The bunks were stacked in two's, and Aang was on the bottom bunk of the bed closest to the stairs.

Sokka and Hakoda glanced up as Zuko took a place closest to Katara's brother, while she moved to dig through the built in cabinets, familiar with the Water ships she had been on all her life. Grabbing some bread, a few pieces of a large yellow fruit, and some of the dried jerky, she returned and sat on the other side of Zuko.

"Would you like some?" Katara offered gently.

"I ate some earlier."

"Dad and I have decided we need to leave Earth Kingdom waters while we can. We've got to think of a new strategy for the invasion since we no longer have the Earth Kingdom army."

"Invasion?" Zuko asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes, we're planning to invade the Fire Nation."

Zuko almost fell out of his chair, eyes wild. "Are you crazy? You'll never get anywhere doing that! My father is a lunatic, but he's got the Fire Nation completely secure. You'll never get past the gates of Azulon."

"We have an advantage." Hakoda interjected. "We are going to invade on the Day of Black Sun."

"The Day of Black Sun? What is that?" The idea seemed absolutely suicidal.

"It's great!" Sokka said enthusiastically. "On The Day of Black Sun, the sun will be completely covered by the moon, and firebenders will lose their bending."

Zuko's expression flipped as if he might throw up, his cheeks turning becoming pale and a sick feeling overtook him. "Lose our bending?" He mumbled in horror. Sokka nodded vigorously.

"It's only for about ten minutes." Katara added, noticing the coldness and fear.

Zuko's eyes met hers, and he felt himself calm. His mind began swimming with the possibilities this could create, and they might actually have a chance if everything went exactly right. He then turned back to Sokka, arms folding on the table.

"I'm tired. This has been a long day."

"Sleep then." Sokka said cheerily, completely unaffected by the days events it seemed.

"We will talk more after you've had some rest. Bato and I will be above deck if you need us." Hakoda stated, and the two men quickly vanished above deck.

The three nestled into their selected bunks, and together fell asleep with strange new allies and a living, breathing Avatar.

THANK YOU ALL!


End file.
